


Flakes

by Anima Perierat (Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson)



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 08:41:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5862004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson/pseuds/Anima%20Perierat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oswald just wants to be in the warmth of his club. Ed has other interests.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flakes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Krampus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krampus/gifts).



The snow fell down around Oswald and he cringed, watching it filter down. He didn't like snow, which was ironic in a way. It was cold, wet and miserable. He didn't want to stand out here, watching the dark, curled waters of the river. They crashed against each other, destroying each other and falling back into the water. He didn't want to be here, he just wanted to go home and cuddle up to Ed.

Who was currently leaning over the decomposing body of a tuna.

"Eddie."

"Shh."

Oswald rolled his eyes.

"My dear, you know I love your... quirks, but right now, it really is too cold. We should really go back to the club; I need to audition new entertainment."

Oswald smiled as Ed looked up, only to frown as _shhhhhh_ echoed back up to him.

A glare set in the smaller man's face and he stared at the car down the road. Snow was starting to set over it, covering the street in an ethereally beautiful sheet of white.

It was stunning, that Oswald could agree.

But he would much rather be enjoying it from the warmth of his club, or his home.

"Ed."

No reply.

"Ed, I'm getting impatient."

Within seconds, Ed was up on his feet, arms wrapped around Oswald's waist. Their lips met in an embrace, a delicate dance of lips and tongue, tongue and teeth.

Oswald dropped his umbrella, a hand moving to wrap around Ed's waist, the other in his hair.

Ed held him tightly for a few more moments before he was spinning away, back to the dead fish.

Oswald sighed, a little dreamily, and just watched Ed, not even caring about the snowflakes that settled in his perfectly styled hair.

**Author's Note:**

> Come request at me: i-look-so-good-in-blue.tumblr.com/ask
> 
> [Requesting Guidelines](http://www.twitlonger.com/show/n_1so8s8m)  
> Tumblr tag: contritum avis ao3


End file.
